the_mother_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheatongrad
Wheatongrad is a new commune dedicated to expanding wheat fields and all things related to grain. It was founded by Mini on REDACTED. The original foundation of Wheatongrad is lost to time and displaced after the long migration. The main Wheatongrad is the biggest wheat farm that exists on the motherland. Geography Wheatongrad is founded in the Snowy Tundra and is surrounded by the Snowy Taiga, and Snowy Taiga Mountain. Terraforming Wheatongrad has gotten under extensive terraforming, turning many snow dirt blocks into irrigated wheat blocks. Half a mountain was flattened in order to place the main governmental building of Wheatongrad. History The start of Wheatongrad was when Mini first joined the server. Lost, Mini took up residence in the mountain next to the Second Spanish Republic. With a vision of wheat, Mini took it upon himself to turn the entire valley and mountain next to the Second Spanish Republic into Wheat fields. There were several altercations between Mary and Mini over the Wheat fields as it started to encroach on the main loop. Originally there was going to be a planned Brutalist block in the main commune that would have been founded on Mini, Alfonso, and ScramX. However, the plan would have effectively destroyed the mountain of wheat. Fortunately, the plan never went through as ScramX was caught up in a weird state of banned and not banned. With ScramX not on the server. Corbyngrad had a power vacuum and Mini swooped in to power. Corbyngrad was renamed to Wheatongrad and its gravel roads replaced with dirt and wheat. It was at this time, several others joined Wheatongrad notably, Axemeaquestion, Cuba Time, and Wunis. However, Wheatongrad did not last long as ScramX came back to reclaim his land. Both ScramX and Alfonso enacted their plans and destroyed the mountain of wheat. Undeterred, Mini set out to find a new home, a new Wheatongrad. After finding an igloo, Mini decided it was a great idea to stop and found Wheatongrad at REDACTED. After setting spawn, Mini set to work on planting wheat. Sending coordinates out to the dispersed Wheatongrad community, members started to come by one by one. While they came, Mini expanded Wheatongrad wheat fields, while also planning several new buildings. It was also at this time when citizens of Maograd, formerly Corbyngrad, were out looking for Mini in revenge. However, their efforts were in vain as Mini was already very far. Eventually, most members had found Wheatongrad and settled and started to build up the rustic district starting with Wunis's house and Sonya's house. Mini, on the other side of the river, started building the brutalist district. Hall of Wheat Construction Eventually, the wheat fields spread far and the citizens of Wheatongrad decided to start the monumental task of building a large congressional hall, known as the Hall of Wheat. Several designs were submitted and were put to a vote. The winning design was then promptly chosen and work began immediately. The location of the Hall needed to be terraformed and half a mountain was flattened. After many weeks, with the members working together, the Hall was finally finished. A celebration was shortly conducted with several friends and ambassadors attending. Government/Ideology The Wheatongrad government mainly consists of a group of friends who do stuff together. They vote on important affairs and mostly do their own stuff. They have immense respect for each other and will not hesitate to help their friends. There is no set ideology of Wheatongrad, but a majority of the members are anarchist with Mini being the only Marxist-Leninist. Foreign Events Wheatongrad, although isolated, has participated in foreign affairs when its members get roped in. Second Sino-Furry War After the Silas-Smuglash-Laszlo wedding, a skirmish broke out between Gnomadix and Mongolia. Mongolia recieved support from the Furry Commune and the I.C.F.O.w.O while Gnomadix had the backing of Maojing. Prior to this engagement, Maojing and Wheatongrad had signed an unholy alliance against the furries, but nothing more than moral support to the Maojingese came out of it. Eventually though, Spinnis_2 (after getting a bit lost) arrived in Mongolia, but by that point Smuglash and Zoey managed to broker a ceasefire between the two sides. This ceasefire later evolved in the Silasjing Peace Treaty. Silasjing Peace Treaty Signing Spinnis_2 and Mini attended the peace conference after the Second Sino-Furry War held in Mongolia. They signed and agreed to the terms of the treaty, thus binding all of Wheatongrad to the treaty. After the conference, Spinnis_2 was given a copy of the treaty to be put in the museum. The March Affairs Main Article: The March Affairs The March Affairs was a breaking point for Wheatongrad. It broke the will of the players to continue playing on the server until further change was done. They decided to migrate to their own server with mods to have their own fun. In the end, Wheatongrad became dormant as its inhabitants left. Foreign Relations Flynn: After finishing building the Factory of Wheatongrad, Mini set out to build the embassy building. After finishing it, Mini called out to any commune to set up an embassy in Wheatongrad. Elaphos jumped at the opportunity to set up relations with this reclusive commune and immediately moved in. With this, Flynn and Wheatongrad relations have only improved with both communes providing moral support for the other. S.F.A.A.T.: Wheatongrad and the Furry Commune were on the same side of the war, their relations immediately became positive. A Furry Commune embassy was constructed and one of their members was allowed to tour and participate in the opening of the Hall of Wheat. Mini occasionally also uses the Furry Commune's cocaine to aid him in speeding construction of buildings. People's Republic of Maojing: Maojing, the successor of Maograd has been the enemy of Wheatongrad since it's founding. While relations have improved since the unholy Maojing-Wheatongrad alliance and the Silasjing Treaty, tensions are still high as residents of both communes are still quite sceptical of one another. Economy It's fucking wheat, ice, and whatever the fuck we have in our hands at the time. What the hell do you expect from a commune named "Wheat"-ongrad and in the middle of a snowy biome? Category:Communes